


Perseids

by rosewindow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pack Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewindow/pseuds/rosewindow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star-gazing with the pack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perseids

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for born-to-roam (on tumblr)

“For the record, this is a stupid idea.”

“What? Wandering through the woods at midnight the day before a full moon? It sounds like a great idea to me, Jackson.”

“ _Stiles_.”

“Guys, I think may be turning into a werewolf. I can totally smell Derek’s irritation.”

They reach the clearing before Derek has a chance to retaliate, but Stiles hides behind Boyd just in case. The blankets that Jackson has been bitching about having to carry are spread out on the ground and the pack sprawls out.

Stiles is never going to get his legs untangled from Scott and Allison’s, Lydia’s hair is tickling his nose, and he’s going to get a crick in his neck from the motion of Derek’s breathing. It’s perfect. He scootches into a more comfortable position. If he stretches out one hand he can touch Isaac and Erica snuggled against Derek’s shoulder, and if he really reaches with the other he can just brush the top of Boyd’s head.

The first one is so fast that only the werewolves spot it, but Stiles catches the next one. Just a flash of light, so brief that he would think he’d imagined it, except that Scott makes another pleased noise.

The air is clear and pretty dark this far from town, though the lights of Beacon Hills glimmer on the horizon. As his eyes adjust more, he can see the curve of the Milky Way stretching across the sky, meteors shooting past it.

Derek’s hand curls warm around his wrist.

“Breathe, Stiles.”

Stiles inhales - a rush of cool night air - and exhales. If he tilts his head just right, his mouth lines up with the sweep of the galaxy. Stiles: Star-Breather, he thinks, grinning up at the universe.


End file.
